Generally, semiconductor wafers can be thin and vulnerable to damage, and can become even thinner and more vulnerable to damage during processing. One such step that can make the semiconductor wafer thinner is a through silicon via (TSV) process, whereby conductive vias are formed in a front side of the wafer and the backside of the wafer is thinned through a process such as grinding in order to expose the conductive vias from the backside. This process of thinning the wafer can damage the edges of the wafer and can make the wafer even more fragile and susceptible to damage during subsequent transportation and processing of the wafer.
To help alleviate these types of damage, a carrier is normally attached to the wafer. This carrier is attached using an adhesive, and is intended to allow handling of the wafer by handling the carrier. Additionally, the added strength of the carrier supports the wafer so that stresses caused by transportation and/or processing will not damage the wafer. Typically the carrier is manufactured in the same size and shape as the wafer with a flat surface to which the wafer is attached.
However, by attaching the wafer to a carrier that is the same size and shape as the wafer, the wafer is still vulnerable to damage during processing and transportation. Specifically, the exposed outside edges of the wafer can become cracked and damaged during transportation and processing. This damage can lower the overall process yield, as certain dies on the wafer may become damaged and inoperable.